The Truth is Known
by SnowyKitsune
Summary: This is story is about Naruto and his lonelieness until somebody changes that and awakens the eyes of other female's after the Blonds heart.Pairings: NaruxOC,NaruxHina,NaruxSaku,NaruxInoHints of: InoxSaku,NejixHina,NejixTen, and Rape.
1. Enter Kianna

The Truth is Known

Naruto was sitting on his swing watching a sight he had hoped never to see. Ino was

sitting happily

with Shikamrau Nara the genius from her team ten. Hinata was sitting with Kiba the

dog boy from her

team eight and Sakura... his lovely Sakura was sitting with Rock Lee the chunin from

Gai-sensei's team.

Naruto noticed that there was no hand holding or other outward signs of affection, it

was just that they

were with someone and he wasn't. Naruto watched for a while and then slowly walked

out of the courtyard

of the temple. He didn't notice the pair of pale eyes that sadly watched him walk away.

Naruto headed out

to his favorite place by the stream outside of the village. He was sitting under a tree

trying to think of

nothing when he heard a familiar voice. "Hello fox-demon," Kanio said. The Wolf demon

bearer from the

Village Hidden in the Snow was standing a few feet away with his sister Kianna. "Hi

Kanio what are you

doing in Konoha?" The blonde ninja asked. He was a friend with the demon bearer; it

must have been

the fact that he understood what it was like since Naruto held Kyuubi the nine-tailed fox

demon inside of

himself. "We have come to deliver messages from our Hokage to yours." Kanio said.

Kianna noticed that

the young Chunin was upset. She was a brash and outspoken person somewhat like

Naruto but her heart

was good. She liked the young nin and wondered why he was so sad. "Kanio you go

and deliver the

messages, I want to talk to Naruto for a while. Go to the inn and I'll meet you there later."

Kanio shrugged

and walked off, what his sister did was her own business. Besides he liked and trusted

Naruto. Kianna

watched until her brother was out of sight, she then sat down next to Naruto. "Sakura

still ignoring you?"

she asked, with the softest voice Naruto had ever heard her use. He nodded and

choked back a sob.

"All the girls I know and care about are seeing others. They don't even know I exist

except to annoy them.

I'm strongest nin in the Village Hidden in the Leaves but I still can't get anyone to

respect me. I GIVE UP."

He shouted. "Do they know about your strength and abilities?" Kianna asked sweetly.

"No... I don't like to

show off THAT much. Plus I'm afraid the other nin's would really hate me if they knew

what my abilities

are." He said. Kianna turned to Naruto and pressed her lips to his. The blonde man was

surprised but her

lips were so warm and soft he found himself kissing her back. They melted together

and ended up lying

on the ground. Kianna was on top of Naruto as they kissed. The blonde snow village nin

was breathless

from excitement as they broke the kiss. "By the ancestors Naru-kun, you're marvelous."

She gasped.

"Have you ever kissed Sakura?" she asked. Naruto shook his head. "It's not that I

haven't tried I have the

scars to prove it too." He said. "That girl is an idiot, she's passing you up for what?"

Kianna said. "Uh...

Kianna-chan, did you just call me Naru-kun?" the young man asked. Kianna blushed

slightly and nodded

"yes". Naruto pulled her back down to him and kissed her again with even more feeling.

He teased her

lips and slid his tongue into her willing mouth. They wrestled for dominance Kianna

finally let him have

his way with her. She was trembling hard when they parted and caught their breath.

"Naru-kun, I'll stay

with you while I'm here if you'd like." The young woman whispered. Naruto nodded, he

was very fond of

Kianna and his affection for her was growing more as they kissed. Night was rapidly

approaching; they

stood and headed into the village hand in hand. "Is there anyone besides Sakura that

you like?" Kianna

asked as they walked. "You mean other than you?" Naruto teased. Kianna giggled and

kissed him again.

"Well there are two others that I'm very fond of. One is Yamanaka Ino, the other is

Hyuuga Hinata." Naruto

said. Kianna looked at the young nin with a curious expression. "The princess of the

Hyuuga clan, at least

you have ambition." Kianna said smirking. "I have to admit that Hinata-chan has been

the nicest to me.

She always has a kind word and a smile." Naruto said as his mind brought a picture of

her pretty face into

view. "Sounds to me that even though you've chased Sakura the hardest, you like

Hinata the best. I think

I'm going to be jealous?" Kianna said with a wink. Naruto pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks Kianna-chan

you really have made me feel better. Listen could I buy you dinner for being so nice?"

Naruto asked.

Kianna smiled and nodded, the truth was she wanted to be with Naruto badly. He made

her feel so

special, the sand nin couldn't understand why the girls of his own village didn't see

what a treasure he

was. She even thought what it would be like to move to Konoha and be with him all the

time. If the women

here didn't want him she sure as hell did. As they approached the ramen stand Naruto

spotted all three

girls there with the same men they had been with earlier. "Well speak of the three

she-devils, there they

are." Naruto said sadly. Kianna grabbed the young man. "Hey Naru-kun you want to see

how they really

feel about you?" she asked. "I'm not sure I want to know." He said a little scared.

"Oh come on if even one

of them truly likes you it'll be worth it." The blonde woman said. "Yes but Kianna-chan

what if they don't?"

he asked. "Then you will always have me," she whispered. Naruto turned slowly to the

beautiful young

woman. "What are you telling me Kianna-chan?" he asked. "I love you Naruto. I would

leave everything

I have to be with you. If you asked me too." Naruto pulled the woman close and kissed

her deeply.

"I love you too Kianna-chan but right now I couldn't ask you to leave your family and

friends. I've nothing

to offer, but I promise you this. If I don't find anyone here after a serious attempt, I will

send for you."

"You could send for me even if you do find someone here, I would be content to just be

your lover."

Kianna thought as she held the man. "Lets stir the pot Naru-kun, no matter what I say

just go along

with it. Sometimes women take men for granted. The minute they see a man with

another woman, he

becomes more desirable. Let's see what happens." Naruto and Kianna walked in hand

in hand. He

helped her onto a stool and ordered ramen for the two of them. Kianna sat close and

rested her head

on Naruto's shoulder. It looked to everyone there that they were very much in love.

In the mind of the

blonde snow nin, they would be right. Hinata, sat at the ramen stand, Kiba was bored.

Hinata had insisted

on going there for dinner. What he didn't know was Hinata was hoping to see Naruto.

She had watched

him walk out of the courtyard earlier. He was so sad; she was ready to follow him. Kiba

had noticed her

attention and had gotten jealous, he found an excuse for her to stay but she was very

upset with him.

"What the hell does she see in that loser?" Kiba fumed he watched her follow Naruto

with her eyes as he

left the courtyard. "Sure he beat me in the trials but I was distracted. I can take him

anytime I want to.

Doesn't Hinata see how much better I am than Naruto? She should be with me and

I'm going to make

sure she is." He told himself. Naruto and Kianna walked in obviously enjoying each

other's company.

Hinata watched with narrowed eyes. She had met Kianna before and even liked her,

as long as she

wasn't with Naruto. "Why is Kianna with Naru-kun? I should have followed him earlier.

Damn Kiba and

his possessiveness. I should never have agreed to spend the day with him. It will

definitely be the last

time. Oh Kiba, if I've lost Naru-kun because of you. You'll regret the day your parents

met." The lavender

haired princess silently raged.Sakura and Ino noticed Naruto enter the ramen stand

also. They saw

Kianna with him; they glanced at each other with shocked looks on their faces. Sakura

tuned out whatever

Rock Lee was saying as she stared with extreme interest at the blonde couple. "What

is Kianna doing

with Naruto? He belongs here in this village... God she's really hanging on him... NO...

She couldn't be in

love with Naruto... What if she is? I don't want Naruto to go... he'll break up the team...

he'll leave... I'll

never see him again... Naru-kun don't leave." Sakura screamed to herself. "WAIT did I

just call him

Naru-kun? I didn't mean it... I can't love him. But why am I so scared of him leaving?

Why am I jealous of

Kianna sitting with him? After all I'm with Rock Lee and... Oh my god... That's why he

was so sad this

morning. I was with Lee and Hinata was sitting with Kiba. He must think there's no one

in the village that

cares about him. I'm such an idiot at times." Sakura said her eyes boring holes into the

back of Kianna's

head. "There's no way in hell she's going to get Naru-kun if anyone gets him it'll be me."

She said. After

they finished eating, Kianna asked Naruto to step to the nearest store and buy a few

things for her. It was

a ruse to give her a chance to talk to the three women. "Hi Sakura," Kianna said as she

walked over. "Is

this your new boyfriend?" she asked happily. "NO, this is not my boyfriend. I was just

hanging out with

him today, and that is so over anyway." Sakura said scowling at Lee. Lee turned away

and sulked.

Kianna acted as if she hadn't heard the outburst or the tone of the pink haired woman's

voice. "I sure do

love coming to Konoha. I get to spend a couple of wonderful days with Naru-kun; the

nights are fun too.

But you already would know that, as long as you've known him." Kianna said. "You girls

here are soooo

lucky having him right here with you. I've traveled to all five hidden villages for my

Hokage. There is no

one that comes close to him in any of them. That's why I always volunteer to come

here. I'm surprised I

don't have to beat up a girlfriend, but that makes it so much easier to spend time with

him." The blonde

snow nin said."What's so special about Naruto?" Ino asked from the next table. Kianna

looked at her with

genuine surprise in her eyes. "What's so special? My god are you joking? He's the

hottest thing in five

territories. He kisses like a pro and his other skills are to die for." Kianna said. "Wait...

you're teasing me

Ino... Oh I get it... you're just checking to see if I really know... Okay I get it. Well trust

me if he wasn't the

best lover I've ever had, I wouldn't come to this village as often as I do." Ino was

shocked by the answer.

She had never considered Naruto a babe magnet let alone a first class lover. Of course

she hadn't even

said ten nice words to him in years either. Hinata had been listening intently from

another table. Kiba

was getting more upset. He said he wanted to go. Hinata shook her head. "Look

Hinata I want to go are

you coming with me or not?" Kiba growled. The Hyuga princess turned slowly to face

him there was

anger in her pale eyes that Kiba had never seen before. "Kiba don't ever use that tone

of voice with me

again. If you do I'll kick your ass from here to the village of the waves. I am the

princess and heir of the

Hyuga clan. I will not be addressed in that manner by anyone, DO YOU HEAR ME

KIBA?" she yelled.

"As far as leaving, yes you should and forget ever hanging out with me again. I'm not

your property so

get the hell out of here and I do mean now." She snarled at her teammate.Kiba looked

at the others who

had noticed the young woman's anger. He bowed quickly and scurried off. Sakura

looked at Kianna;

"Wow I've NEVER heard her speak like that to anyone." She said. Ino nodded her

head; she too was in

shock by her friend's outburst. Ino crossed to the woman leaving Shikamrau sitting

by himself. The

young Nara genius shook his head, "how troublesome." He said.

"Are you okay princess?" Ino asked

softly. "No I'm not Ino-chan," Hinata said a moan slipping out as she spoke. "I've had

a revelation that

is making me feel very bad. I've always prided myself on being a good person. I just

realized I'm a royal

bitch. I intend on fixing that problem immediately... if I still can." The woman said sadly.

Kianna looked at

Sakura who was as shocked as Ino by the young woman's words. "Look Sakura I know

YOU understand.

After all you've been the closest too him for years. He speaks of you all the time.

I know he loves you

dearly. If he would ask me to be one of his wives, I'd leave everything I have in the

snow village and come

here just for him." Kianna was telling the truth with the last comment and all three

women could tell.

Hinata trembled in fear, she hoped she at least had one more chance to tell Naruto how she felt. The

princess smiled, "even if I can't be his first choice, I'll be very happy to be with him

as one of his wives.

After all he is allowed to marry as many as he wishes and can support by our laws

and custom's." She

said to herself. Sakura stared at the floor; her heart racing and her mind a jumble

from what she had just

learned. "Could I have been so wrong all of these years?" she asked herself. Ino

was stunned; she didn't

know what to think. "I have to talk to Sakura, she'll know what to do." She told

herself.Naruto returned and

Kianna happily bounded over to him she kissed him and waving goodbye

to her friends told Naruto to

take her home. "Oh and Naru-kun, we have all night I don't want to waste a moment,"

she purred. Sakura

and Hinata both almost jumped from their tables at the snow nin's last remark.

Hinata stood and with a

rushed excuse left trailing the couple. Sakura looked at Ino,

"Wow the princess is pissed," Sakura said.

"Well of course she is." Shikamrau said. She's been in love with Naruto for years.

She just has never

said anything. Naruto feels as if she's a best friend and I believe he's afraid to tell her

how much he cares

for her too. He's afraid of losing the only female friend he has in the entire village.

"Sakura glared at the

Nara genius. "What do mean the only female freind he has? I'm his friend and his

teammate." Sakura

snapped. "Yes you are, but everytime he's even tried to tell you all he's gotten is

another beating... or

worse. I remember him spending an entire morning picking wild flowers for you

Sakura. He gave them to

you... you looked at them... then snarled at him because he wasn't Sasuke, you just

laughed and tossed

them away. He smiled and said no problem. You walked off, so did he. I followed

because I cared and

was worried. He went to his place by the stream and cried for hours before he

could finally go home to

his dingy little room. The next day he was smiling because he didn't want YOU to feel

bad. I'm glad he's

in love with Kianna, she's a lot better than the bitches we raise in this village."

Shikamrau was shaking

with fury as he finished speaking. The young man looked hard at both women, he

wanted them to know

how disgusted he was with the two of them. He turned on his heel and walked off

leaving Ino and Sakura

open mouthed watching him go.Sakura collapsed onto a stool, "He's right, I've been

a complete bitch to

him," she said. Tears flowed down her cheeks. "I was his best friend for years,

we we're inseparable.

Then I began obsessing about Sasuke's pretty face and empty head. Just when he

needed the emotional

support I abandoned him. He's still tried to be there for me. I owe my life to him so

many times over I've

lost count. I still treat him like shit. God Ino I'm a fucking bitch." Sakura said her

sorrow filling her voice.Ino

tried to comfort her friend; She was lost in her own thoughts. The blonde Leaf nin

was remembering the

blonde boy who walked her home from the forest after she had broken her arm.

He half carried her for

miles to the clinic. They had to forcefully remove him because he wanted to make

sure she was all right.

Afterwards he sat with her until her parents came to get her. He visited her everyday

after class and

would sit with her for hours so she wouldn't miss being with her friends. There

were no tears in Ino's eyes

but her heart was breaking as she realized how badly she had treated her longtime

freind. "Kianna what

did you mean take me home?" Naruto asked. Once they were out of sight of the

ramen stand. "I have a

dirty little room that I would be embarrassed for you to see." He said with a shy voice.

"I don't care what it

looks like," She said enticingly. "It was a way to make the others think about what

you and I were going to

do tonight." "Oh," Naruto said. "Uh... Kianna... what ARE we going to do tonight?"

He asked. Kianna

smiled and kissed him. "Let's just say I won't be looking at your room." The blonde

woman said as she

pulled him into a long loving kiss. A blazing pair of pale eyes watched the tender scene.

"I'll not lose to

her, I can't lose to her. I like Kianna but dammit, Naruto's mine." Hinata said with

determination. "Go

ahead Kianna, You deserve him tonight. I screwed up, you did nothing wrong, but

the next time you

come to our village you won't be the only one that warms Naruto's bed.

There will be someone else

already there. If you want to be with him then earn him, but be advised I will be

his number one."


	2. Fun by the River and Hinata

Hinata was glad to see the dawn. She had spent the most miserable night of her life.

The princess had

watched Kianna walk off with Naruto. Where they were going was where the lavender

haired princess

of the Hyuga clan wanted to be, With Naruto in his room. She crawled out of her bed

and stared at it.

The big comfortable bed had kept her warm for years, now it seemed like the loneliest 

place in world.

She walked to her shower; maybe that would settle her restless mind. The hot water felt

good, the

tension in her muscles eased. Unfortunately the tension in her heart was still there. She

dried off and 

pulled a clean outfit from her closet. After dressing she went downstairs in the Hyuga

mansion. Her

cousin Neji was eating breakfast, "Good morning Hinata," Neji said with a nasty grin as

the woman

walked by. Hinata looked at the young man, her anger for him building

into a violent rage. "Go screw

yourself you bastard," the princess said firmly. Neji looked at her with mild surprise. 

"Careful princess or I

may let it slip that we've been lovers for years, your father wouldn't like that... would he?

It might also hurt

your chances at landing a good husband if they find out what a slut you are. The best

you could hope for

would be third of fourth wife, at best." Hinata scowled fiercely at her cousin.

"We have never been lovers

you asshole, you raped me and forced me to fuck you, well as of now that's over.

Go ahead tell my father,

if I go down so do you. How do you think he'd react to the knowledge

that you raped HIS PRINCESS."

Hinata raged. Neji stopped and looked hard at the young woman.

This wasn't like her to be so defiant. He

didn't know where she got her new more confident attitude but it wasn't what

he wanted to see. She was

right if her father found out he would lose everything.

"Now Hinata, I don't treat you badly and you enjoy

my attentions... right?" he asked in a kinder tone. "No I don't you fool.

If you ever come to me again

unbidden I'll kill you, or at the very least turn you in to my father and the hokage.

I wonder how long the

great Hyuga Neji will keep his suave reputation in this village once it's learned

that you raped and abused 

your own cousin. You stay away from me from now on."Neji sat quietly,

she was right he would be

shunned. "Alright Hinata you win, I'll leave you alone from now on. 

Just please don't do anything hasty.

Don't forget your father will come under suspicion too.

After all, this happened in his house under his very

nose." Neji said. "I know what's at stake and I've taken precautions.

If anything happens to me the entire

sordid details will be made public so it's in your best interest that

I'm kept safe and happy from now on. In

other words I own you Neji and what I say goes."

The princess said with a wicked smile on her face. For

the first time in his life Neji knew true fear."C'mon slowpoke," 

Kianna said happily as she pulled Naruto

along towards the store. The blonde snow village nin was glowing, her happiness overflowed to those

around her. Naruto smiled as he watched her bounce around like a child.

She scampered over to him

and kissed him gently. "I love you kawaii," she said softly.

"After last night I will always love you. I made

up a story to the girls in the ramen shop. I had no idea how right I was.

God I really understated you lover.

I have never been so well loved by anyone." She hugged the blonde fox demon and looked at him with

the softest gaze. "I hate leaving you tomorrow, I'll stay if you ask me too."

She said a hopeful look on her

pretty face. Naruto looked at her with serious gaze. "Kianna-chan, I love you too.

I'd be happy for you to

stay with me but we both know the obstacles we would face. I'd gladly do it for you.

But I can't ask you to

give up your friends and family let alone turn your back on your temple.

I'd always feel that I had asked

too much of you. I'll keep my promise though, if I don't find a girl

here in the next six months, I'll send for

you." Naruto said. "Naru-kun, send for me in six months anyway.

I'll come to you no matter what." Kianna

said shyly. "But what if I've found someone by then?" he asked,

a note of concern in his voice. "Then you

will have me two," she said softly. "I'll stay here just to be near you, I don't care.

I'll not live without you

again. I would accept not being your first wife or even a concubine." She whispered.

Naruto pulled her

close he was a little scared by the intensity of her answer; "We'll see Kianna-chan,

We'll see."Hinata

walked the streets of Konoha looking for Naruto and Kianna.

She had gone to his room and using her 

Bayakugan eye technique saw that they were not in the room.

It took her an hour but she finally found

them sitting in a sidewalk cafe having a cold drink.

She faded into the background to observe them.

Kianna was glowing and her look was the softest Hinata

could ever remember seeing on the snow nin.

She smiled a little, "I'm glad you enjoyed your time with Naruto.

I'll not interrupt you while your here. In

fact I'm grateful to you. You've opened my eyes." Hinata told herself silently.

Sakura and Ino were also

out that sunny morning. They too had spotted Kianna and Naruto sitting at the cafe.

Sakura had also

noticed the contented look on the face of the sand nin.

"Damn her eyes, Why does she get so well loved 

by Naruto and I don't?" Sakura fumed.

"Well maybe because she was nice to Naruto and said she liked

him? I bet that went a lot farther than calling him an idiot." 

Ino said innocently. Sakura turned to her freind.

"I KNOW THAT," She snapped. "Sorry," Ino said quietly.

"Man she is totally jealous, I've never seen her

like this. Even when we, were competing for Sasuke.

She is seriously in love with Naru-kun, I really think

she wants to marry him. Well good luck Sakura,

If you are going to be his wife it'll be behind me." Ino said 

ti herself.Naruto was relaxing with Kianna, he was sad she

had to leave so he was trying to squeeze all

the pleasure he could out of the time they had left.

His demon, Kyuubi, was purring softly. He also loved

the blonde haired snow nin. Suddenly the fox demon sensed Hinata close by,

shortly after that he also

sensed Sakura and Ino. The blonde demon ninja laughed as he realized he

was the center of so much

attention."What's so funny lover?" Kianna purred as she watched his face.

"It seems we've drawn a crowd.

The three girls are spying us on. It appears your plan worked.

They're all curious as to what's going on."

He said. Kianna laughed also; "well then lets give them something to see."

Kianna leaned over to her

lover and kissed him deeply. Naruto could feel the jealousy

coming from all three girls as they watched.

Naruto kissed her back; the scene was unmistakable as to its meaning.

"Let's take a walk, we can have

some real fun leading them all over as they try and spy on us."

Kianna suggested.The couple left the cafe,

Hinata hesitated, she hadn't intended on spying but she was curious.

Sakura and Ino saw them leave and

followed using all the ninja skills the chunin possessed.

Naruto and Kianna walked slowly hand in hand. 

They seemed totally unaware of their pursuers.

Kianna let Naruto place his arm over her shoulder; she

stepped in closer and laid her head on him.

Hinata saw that and cringed but it was a normal way for two

people who cared about each other to walk.

Sakura saw the move and flared at Ino. "Just what does that

little snow bitch think she's doing? My god has she no shame?" Ino looked

at her friend confused,

"Sakura-chan what's the big deal she just put her head on Naru-kun's shoulder."

The blonde leaf nin

asked. "WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL... you asked me WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL?" Sakura

raged. "That's 

Naru-kun she's doing that too. Our Naru-kun, doesn't that make you mad?"

Sakura hissed. "No not really,"

Ino said. "I mean I wish it was me with him but she has every right to be there.

After all we were the ones

who ignored him and left him alone.

Why wouldn't he try and find someone to be close to? If she wins his

love we have no one to blame but ourselves." 

Sakura stared silently at her blonde friend. "Ino I don't

believe you, that damn snow nin is trying to steal our Naru-kun

and you say it's all right?" "Well yeah I

guess I am, I mean if we want him back we'll have to earn him.

Sakura-chan, we abandoned him a long

time ago. We're going to have to earn our way back into his heart.

He always was there for us and we

shit on him. He looked elsewhere for affection that's our fault.

If we want him back we have to prove to

him that we're worth it." Ino said firmly.Sakura looked at her

friend with fearful eyes; "you're right Ino-chan

but what if he won't give us a chance. What if he turns us down?"

Sakura whispered. Ino shook her head,

"Well then we lose, we made a bad choice a long time ago

and chased a man who never was going to

acknowledge us. In the process we ignored a man who loved us both deeply.

If we lose we have no one

to blame but ourselves." Ino said."Okay... okay... but I won't go down without a fight.

I screwed up but I'll

at least let him know how I feel before I give up." Sakura said sternly.

Ino smiled at her pink haired friend.

On that she could agree, she too would let Naruto know how deeply she feels about

him before she gives

up.The three women followed Naruto and Kianna out of the village.

Soon they were at the fox demon's

favorite spot by the stream. "Mmmmm that water looks delicious," Kianna said.

"Naru-kun lets go

swimming." She said happily. "Kianna-chan, I don't have a swim suit," Naruto said.

"Well silly neither do I

and besides as thoroughly as you've explored my body. Having you see me again

without my clothes on

is no big deal. In fact I enjoy you seeing me naked."

Naruto blushed slightly but the thought of once again

looking on the pretty girl's body excited him.

Kianna began to undress very seductively.

She wanted to

tease her lover for awhile. Naruto just sat back and watched.

He thought the young snow nin was very

attractive and watching her give him his own private strip show was exciting.

Hinata was also watching

the performance, she knew she should be polite and leave,

but she was glued to the spot. What was 

happening fascinated her in ways she had never felt before. A short ways away,

Sakura and Ino were 

watching. "What does that damned snow tart think she's doing?" Sakura fumed.

"Oh come on Sakura-chan

you now what she's doing, you're just pissed it's not you he's doing it with,"

Ino giggled. Sakura glared at

her friend for a moment and then giggled herself. "You're right Ino-chan, I sound like

a jealous old hag.

The problem is I feel like one too. Have I really loved Naruto all this time and just

taken him for granted?"

She asked her blonde friend. Ino shrugged her shoulders.

"I can only tell you what's in my heart

Sakura-chan. You have to answer for yourself what lives in yours."

"What is you're heart saying?" Sakura

quietly asked her freind. Ino looked down both embarrassed and sad.

"It's telling me I've been a wicked

bitch to a sweet man and whatever happens I brought on myself.

It's also telling me that I really care a lot

for that loud, annoying and very desirable man.

I would hate to lose him and I won't if I can help it.

I would do anything to be with him forever."

Sakura turned back to watch the young couple.

Her heart was torn also; she wanted to be the one showing off for Naruto.

She'd never done that for any man before. In fact

she'd never done any more than kiss a man.

She had never felt more than a flirtatious attraction to one

before now. It was strange but she really wanted Naruto to see her like that.

She wanted him to admire her like he was Kianna.

The thought of Naruto seeing her naked, excited her more than she could say. 

"God I want him so badly, why have I never realized before." She thought silently.

Kianna crept closer to Naruto, her movements sensuous like a cat.

How about we work up a little sweat and THEN go

swimming?" She purred. Naruto smiled and nodded.

Kianna found his lips and pressed her entire body against his as they kissed.

She opened his jacket and ran her hand along his well-defined muscles.

Naruto lovingly stroked her body making her shiver at the touch.

"Oh god you do know how I like to be touched," she moaned.

Naruto rolled her over and began kissing her neck she gripped him hard pulling

him tighter into her. He let his kisses travel down to her full breasts.

He gave each one very thorough

attention. He wandered further down finding her soft curls that concealed her treasure.

He stopped and looked up into her glazed eyes.

"Should I stop now?" he asked with a devilish smile.

"You bastard, don't you dare," she whined.

"Tell me what you want?" he asked softly. Kianna looked deep into his eyes,

"darling I don't have to tell you. I have never met anyone who knows

what I want and need as well as

you. Love me the way you know I want it... please." she pleaded

Naruto lowered his mouth to her treasure;

the woman gasped loudly as his lips kissed her most sensitive spot.

The sound she made drowned out

the three other lust-filled gasps that echoed through the forest at the same time.

Kianna was on the edge of exploding. Naruto stopped and looked up at her.

"Should I continue?" he asked teasingly. ''Damn you demon quit torturing me... PLEASE."

"Oh so my love making is torture huh?" he said sitting up.

Kianna grabbed him and pulling him down to her, kissed him deeply.

"The only torture is when you stop you beast!" "Oh so you don't want me to stop."

He asked. "I don't want you to stop... ever." She said emotion strong

in her voice. Naruto smiled a sneaky look on his face,

"Alright I won't stop... ever." He said lowering his lips

again to her treasure. The young woman quickly reached her peak,

she cried out in passion as Naruto

drove her mad with his wicked tongue. Soon she was out of breath

and going out of her mind with the

intensity of the feelings. "Oh god... please lover... stop... stop... I can't take anymore," 

she begged. He continued as if he hadn't heard her.

Kianna was thrashing about trying to move away from the searing

passion between her shapely legs.

Naruto held her firmly in place and never let up. Her screams of 

passion were getting louder her breathing more ragged.

Suddenly she went rigid as her body reached its 

limit. She lay on the ground trembling as Naruto gently kissed his way back

to her mouth.Naruto kissed

Kianna deeply; he held her quivering body tightly to his.

"Shhhh its all right sweetie," he said as he tried

to soothe her. He gently stroked her sweating body as she calmed down.

Kianna clung to him

desperately, "Oh god Naru-kun, never has anyone brought me to that point."

She said still out of breath.

"WHOOOOOOOO YEAH, Now that's lovemaking. I so lied to the girls about

how good you are. You're a

thousand times better than I let on." She said loudly as she hugged him.

The three spies agreed.The three women had witnessed the encounter.

Hinata was out of breath from just watching. Her excitement

was over the top. "Never has anyone touched me like that.

All Neji wanted was to have his fun and leave;

He never cared what I wanted or how I felt. I've got to have Naru-kun do that to me.

I'll love him so well if he'll just do that to me," she prayed.

Sakura and Ino were staring at the couple with lust glazed eyes.

"Did you see what he just did to her?" Sakura squeaked.

Ino just nodded her head. "She's right he's a beast,

a demon, a monster god what a fantastic lover," she breathed. Ino tapped Sakura on

the shoulder.

"Sakura-chan, If he loves that well with just his mouth,

what about when he takes her completely?" she

asked a note of fear in her voice. Sakura turned slowly to face her friend.

"I don't know but I'd give my

eternal soul to find out." Sakura whispered.Kianna began teasing Naruto again.

The young man looked

at the woman with a curious gaze. "Kawaii you're still shaking are you sure you want

me to do you again

so soon?" "This time its for you koishii. Please I want to feel you inside of me

and I want to please you so

badly." Naruto let the blonde nin have her way. Once he was undressed he positioned

himself over her

and gently guided himself into her love channel. The three spectators all were

surprised as they saw 

Naruto undressed for the first time. Kianna hadn't lied when she said he

was well endowed. They watched

in perverted fascination as the man again brought his lover to her peak over

and over during the late

morning.Over an hour later the three women were exhausted from watching

the two lovers. They were astounded by the man's endurance.

He had loved Kianna for an hour almost non-stop. The blonde snow 

nin was exhausted and curled up in his arms happily resting. Sakura and Ino

slowly backed away from

their place of concealment. They walked for a while in silence, each lost in their

own thoughts. Ino heard

a soft sound coming from Sakura, she turned and saw her friend crying. 

"Sakura-chan what's wrong?" Ino

asked her voice filled with concern. "I was just thinking of all the times

Naru-kun tried to make me happy.

He would bring me flowers and make sure I had a nice place to sleep on missions.

He's risked his life for

me so many times I've lost count. I never once thanked him. I was so obsessed with

Sasuke that I never

told him that I appreciated all he was doing." She said.

"OH GOD I TREATED HIM SO BADLY AND YET

HE STILL WAS MY FRIEND." She wailed. Ino held Sakura and tried to comfort her.

Ino's own thoughts

were very similar, soon her tears were rushing down her face also.

Hinata watched the tender scene as

Naruto soothed his trembling lover.

"He is so sweet, Neji would finish and leave, he never held me or tried

to comfort me at all. I was just a piece of meat to him." She thought her anger climbing.

She continued to

watch, as the couple swam for a while and then dressing they headed back

into the village. Kianna clung 

to Naruto her legs still shaking from the intense lovemaking.

Hinata smiled, "Soon Naru-kun, that'll be me

you're helping and once I get into you're bed I'll do anything I have to so

you'll let me stay. I've loved you

for so long, If I can get close to you just once I'll prove I belong with you,"

she said firmly.Hinata hurried

back to the village, It was lunchtime and she was certain where the young

lovers would go. She wanted

to be there first. She was still very aroused by what she had just watched.

Her mind kept replaying it over

and over in her mind. The difference was it was her

not Kianna that was the object of Naruto's attention.

At the ramen stand Hinata found a stool in the corner.

There were two other empty ones next to her. It

was Sunday so the lunch crowd was lighter than normal but still the stand

did a good business. As the

Hyuga princess waited her thoughts turned to the young man she had love for so long.

She noticed

though, that even when she was thinking of Naruto, she would find the vision of

Kianna nude and posing

for Naruto entering her mind. She had to admit the snow nin was damn good looking.

In fact Hinata

enjoyed looking at her a lot. "Why do I feel this way when I look at Kianna? Yes she's

beautiful but still;

she makes me feel all warm inside like when I look at Naruto. Oh well It' just a passing

thing." The princess

said to herself.Naruto and Kianna entered the ramen stand.

The lunch crowd had arrived and filled the

seats. They were about to leave when Naruto heard his name being called.

He turned and saw Hinata

waving to him. "Naru-kun there are two empty stools here by me.

Would you and Kianna-chan care to join

me?" she asked. Naruto and Kianna smiled and sat down.

"Thanks Hinata-chan we really appreciate it

Naruto said. Kianna had made sure that Naruto sat next to the princess so

he was trapped between the

two girls. Naruto noticed that Hinata seemed even more nervous than usual.

His demon senses detected 

a musky scent from her also. He looked at her and saw her eyes still a little glazed.

Her breathing was

ragged and she was sweating.

"Hmm she's still excited form what she saw," he said to himself smiling.

Kianna didn't have Naruto's demon sense but she too could tell the young

woman was extremely aroused.

Naruto ordered three bowls of ramen. "Naru-kun I could pay for my own." 

Hinata said shyly as she played

with her fingers. "Please Hinata-chan allow me to do this,

I never take the time to show you how special

you are to me. Sometimes I kick myself for being such an idiot."

The man smiled and Hinata melted. "My

god he really does care for me, how could I've ever doubted him.

Why did I never tell him how I felt." She

raged at herself silently. Kianna grinned, "He's smooth, I think I woke up

the lover in him. I could be

jealous of what she's in for after I'm gone." Kianna thought.

The three ate their ramen and chatted happily.

Kianna tried to be jealous but found herself liking the shy girl very much.

In fact there was something

about her that was exciting the snow nin. "So Kianna-chan how long will you be in

Konoha?" Hinata

asked. "My brother and I leave tomorrow morning." Kianna answered.

"Well I've intruded enough on what

little time you have to spend with Naru-kun before you leave."

Hinata said standing to go. "Oh you have to

leave princess?" Kianna said sadly. "I was hoping you might like

to spend some of the day with us. I know

Naru-kun enjoys your company and truthfully so do I."

Hinata was stunned, she wanted to be near Naruto

so badly but she was scared too. "Hinata-chan would you please spend the day with me.

.. Uh I mean us."

Naruto stammered. Hinata smiled and nodded yes.

As they were leaving the ramen stand, Naruto spotted

Sakura and Ino across the street watching.

He detected jealousy and desire coming very strong from both

girls. He looked at Kianna; she was hanging on his arm lovingly.

"Hey Hinata-chan you better grab his

other arm before someone else does. I still don't know how this

man has escaped the attention of all of

the women of this village for so long?" Hinata grabbed his other arm tightly.

"He hasn't gone unnoticed

by everyone." Hinata said desire strong in her voice.

She too had seen Sakura and Ino spying on them.

"Well for once the shy little princess beat the deadly duo to a man,"

she said to herself in triumph. "Take

a good look ladies, I don't intend on letting this man go so deal with it."

Hinata said as she and Kianna

led Naruto off to enjoy the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sakura-chan why is Hinata-chan with Naru-kun and Kianna-chan?" Ino asked.

"How the hell should I

know?" Sakura snarled. The two women were watching

Kianna and Hinata leave the ramen stand with 

Naruto. They were hanging onto the young man tightly as they walked away.

"If we want to know we're

going to have to follow them some more." Sakura said. Ino nodded, she

wanted to know why Hinata was

with them now also."What would you ladies like to do now?" Naruto asked as

the three young people

walked. There is a heated pool at my house, we could all go swimming." Hinata

suggested. Kianna and

Naruto blushed as they remembered the last time they were swimming earlier in the day.

"That sounds

like fun Hinata-chan but we don't have swim suits." Naruto said.

"That's all right Naru-kun, Kianna-chan is

almost exactly my size and I'm sure my father or cousin have something

you could wear." Hinata said.

"Well all right were going swimming, believe it." The blonde leaf nin said happily.

Sakura and Ino trailed

the trio back to Hinata's mansion. They overheard them talking about swimming.

"Hey Ino there's a big

tree just outside the wall of the mansion that overlooks the pool." 

Sakura said a scheming look on her

face. Ino nodded with a sly look also. The two girls clambered up the tree and

found a good vantagepoint

for watching the pool. It didn't take long for the three young people to emerge

from the house. Hinata and

Kianna came out first, both in very skimpy bikinis.

Hinata's was pale lavender while Kianna wore a bright

red one. Sakura looked at Ino with a surprised look.

"I never would have thought of Hinata as the string

bikini type." Ino was watching the two women intently.

"Maybe not Sakura-chan but they sure look yummy.

" The blonde nin said softly her eyes taking in the lovely sight.

"Oh great you're supposed to be helping me

find a way to get Naruto and instead you're going into lust over

Hinata-chan and Kianna-chan." Sakura

growled. "What's wrong Sakura-chan... Jealous?" Ino purred into her friend's ear.

"NO I'm not jealous,"

Sakura snapped. "Sure, I understand," Ino said nuzzling her neck.

"Oh god kawaii stop that," Sakura 

moaned. "After what we watched this morning I'm right on the edge.

You know what you do to me. I

promise I'll let you love me later after we figure out what's going on." 

Sakura said lovingly. Ino leaned

over and kissed her deeply.

"I'm going to hold you to that lover," Ino said an evil glint in her eyes.Both

women fell silent as Naruto walked out of the house.

They marveled at his well-muscled body. The tree

was much closer than they were earlier at the stream,

his trim and fit figure easier to see. "By the

ancestors Sakura you're on his team? How could you not

notice how handsome he was becoming? I

would have been all over him if he were on my team."

Ino said staring at the man. "Oh for god sake stop

drooling you slut," Sakura said giggling. 

"I thought you wanted ME later?" the pink haired girl asked.

"I do kawaii but that doesn't mean I can't wish for desert."

Ino replied her eyes glazing over.Hinata and Kianna

were sitting on the edge of the pool talking softly as Naruto approached.

Kianna whispered into Hinata's

ear, which made her blush deeply. 

She looked shyly at Naruto and nodded her head.

Kianna smiled and

nodded also. "I wonder what those two she-devils are up too?" Sakura snarled.

"Well whatever it is it

doesn't include us as long as were sitting out here in this tree."

Ino said teasingly."Hey Neji-kun why are

there two girls in that tree spying on your house?" Ten-Ten said loudly.

Her comment startled Ino and

Sakura causing them to lose their balance and fall out of the tree.

The girls landed with thud at the young

Hyuga lords feet. "What the hell are you two doing?" he asked.

"Nothing," Sakura snapped. "We were

just looking for a quiet place to sit in the shade.

It's hot out in case you haven't noticed." She said with a

growl. Ten-Ten hopped up into the tree and looked into the Hyuga compound.

She saw the three young

people at the pool. "Hey Neji-kun, Hinata-chan is having a pool party.

Maybe we should crash it?"

Ten-Ten said. Neji looked at his girlfriend; he remembered the threat his cousin had made to him earlier.

"No Ten-Ten we won't crash it but if Sakura and Ino would care to join

us there's no reason I can't have

my own friends over." He said.The four young people entered the large house.

Neji led the girls out to the

pool. "Hello Hinata I brought some company over to use the pool." Neji said.

Hinata welcomed her guests

graciously but Kianna could tell she was upset with Neji. "It's all right,"

Kianna said to her friend. "You like

Sakura-chan, Ino-chan and Ten-Ten-chan. It will be nice having them around.

You and I can have some

fun teasing the girls with Naru-kun. After all we have him and they don't."

The snow nin said grinning.

Hinata got an evil look on her face and nodded."Sakura-chan, Ino-chan would

you like to borrow some

swim suits?" Hinata asked nicely. The girls nodded, they happily followed the

princess into the mansion

to change. Ten-Ten noticed how close Kianna and Naruto were in the pool;

the looks they were

exchanging conveyed a great affection. "Hey Neji it looks like Kianna and Naruto

have a thing for each

other," the girl whispered to her boyfriend. Neji scowled he didn't trust the snow

nin's and he didn't like

the fact that one of the leaf nin's was so close to one. Kianna caught the look that

Neji was giving her, she

guessed what the problem was and tried to head it off. "Well Naru-kun I go back

tomorrow and I won't be

seeing you again for a long while. It's a shame we live so far apart but at least you

have good friends like

Hinata-chan here." She said. Naruto saw her look and realized what she was doing.

"Yes Kianna-chan

I'm very fond of you but Hinata-chan is one of the finest people I've ever known.

Sakura-chan and

Ino-chan are nice too. One of these days I'm going to have to get serious about them."

He said.Hinata

and the others were just returning when Neji turned to Naruto.

"Well just make sure whoever you pick it's

not Hinata. She doesn't need to be associated with the likes of you."

he snarled. "NEJI, SHUT THE FUCK

UP YOU BASTARD," Hinata exploded. "In case you've forgotten COUSIN,

I'm the princess here. I will

see whom I want and even marry whom I want, without your help.

You, on the other hand must get my

fathers or my permission before you marry so just remember your place." She flared.

Neji took Ten-Ten

to the far side of the pool and tried to stay out of his cousin's way.

Hinata strode over to where Naruto and

Kianna were sitting. Grabbing Naruto's hand she pulled him up to her and

kissed him deeply. Then with a

defiant look at Neji she sat down by her friends and began talking happily.

Sakura and Ino exchanged

glances; they also saw the smile on Naruto's face after Hinata kissed him.

"This is going to be tougher that

I thought," Sakura whispered to Ino. 

"Hinata-chan has made it clear she likes Naru-kun, we're going to

really have to make a move or risk losing him." She whispered to her friend.

Neji watched the group with

Naruto his jealousy rising, Sakura and Ino were stunning in

the bikini's that they had borrowed. Naruto 

had noticed too, he was delighted to be the center of attention with the four girls.

Neji even caught

Ten-Ten gazing at him too. "If you'd rather be with him than just go."

Neji flared at his girlfriend. "I'm just

admiring him Neji, he is very good looking. You don't own me,

if I would rather be with him I'd go over

there. If you keep mouthing off I just might. If you want me to stay here

I suggest you shut up." Ten-Ten

snapped. "Damn mouthy women," Neji fumed.

The group swam and chatted all the rest of the day. Naruto

swam with all the ladies and got hug's from them all too. He

was thrilled to have Sakura, Ino and Hinata

all together at one time. He was the happiest he had ever been.

The young man made his way to Kianna;

he pulled her close and held her tenderly. "Thanks to you I know I have friends.

Where this will lead I

don't know but whatever happens, I have you to thank." He kissed Kianna sweetly.

"You can thank me

later, I only have tonight left with you for a while, please love me well,"

She asked tenderly. Naruto

nodded, he would make it a night she would remember for a long time. Hinata

had a light dinner

prepared and they all ate by the pool. As night came, Naruto and Kianna stood to leave.

"Sorry but

Kianna leaves early tomorrow and I promised to get her back so she could get some

rest." As they

were leaving all three girls heard the snow nin whisper to Naruto.

"You promised one more night with you

lover and I'm collecting." Naruto nodded as he smiled at her.

"Enjoy it Kianna, it's your last one with

Naru-kun," Hinata said softly. Sakura leaned over to her lavender haired friend.

"I don't mind too much

losing to someone from here but I won't lose to a nin from another village."

She said. Hinata turned and

smiled at her. "I never realized you wanted him too," She said.

Sakura looked down embarrassed. "Ino

and I both like Naruto but we've treated him so badly he probably

won't even give us a chance." She said

sadly. "Well I'll make you a deal, I won't get mad if you try as long as

you don't rip my head off either. I

am very fond of both of you." Hinata said.

Sakura and Ino caught the lustful look she flashed them both

as she said she liked them. "Hey Ino-chan it looks like you were right,

there is much more to Hinata-chan

than meets the eye." "Not in that mini bikini she's wearing," Ino said her

voice filled with desire as she

gazed at the Hyuga princess. "God girl don't you ever stop thinking about it?" 

Sakura hissed her own

voice getting huskier. Ino looked seriously at her lifelong friend. "Honey the only 

time I'm not thinking

about it, is when I'm doing it." She said with a wink.Team seven was gathering

on the bridge as usual.

Sasuke was slouching on the rail. Naruto was lying under a tree happily humming

as Sakura approached.

She saw her two team members and found a spot where could wait for

Kakashi-sensei to arrive. Sakura 

kept looking over towards Naruto. She stood up and moved nearer to him.

"Naru-kun can I sit by you

please." She asked. "Sure Sakura-chan," he said happily as he sat up.

"Did Kianna and Kanio leave

already?" she asked. "Yes they left an hour ago," Naruto said a little sad.

"Did you and Kianna have a

good time yesterday?" she inquired innocently. Naruto knew she was

going to ask and he remembered

what Kianna had said he should answer like. "Oh yeah... we had... fun... yesterday,"

He said a dreamy

look on his face. Sakura resisted the urge to snap at him.

"I had a good time with you too yesterday,"

she said sweetly. "I'm glad Sakura-chan I always enjoy being with you,"

"Really," she said brightly. "Sure, 

you're like my best friend and teammate.

Hey do you think Hinata really likes me or was she just doing

that because I was sleeping with Kianna?" Naruto asked innocently.

Sakura forced herself to keep smiling.

"I think Hinata likes you very much but there may be others in Konoha

that like you more." She said 

enticingly.Naruto turned to the young woman excitedly. 

"Really, who likes me more?" he asked. Sakura 

closed her eyes to get her temper under control.

"Well Ino-chan likes you and I was noticing how Ten-Ten

was looking at you too." "Wow, I never would have known," Naruto said.

"I'm lucky to have a good friend

like you, with you helping me I might really find a girlfriend here.

By the way how's it going with you and

Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "Its not... I've given up on him," she said sadly.

"Gee Sakura I'm sorry, If I can

ever do anything just let me know?" he said. "You mean that Naru-kun?"

she asked hope rising in her

voice. "Sure Sakura, that's what true friends are for.

I've always been there for you... I guess you just

never noticed." He said quietly turning away.

He grinned to himself when he felt her place her hand on

his shoulder. "I was a different person then Naru-kun.

Please let me show you that I've changed. I'm very

fond of you and I really want the chance to prove it."

Naruto turned back and faced the young woman. "Of

course I'll give you a chance Sakura-chan. I will always give you a chance.

I just never would have

thought you liked me. The way you're always hitting me and insulting me."

He whispered to her. Sakura

closed her eyes and shuddered. She had been such a bitch yet he still liked her.

"How did you intend on

proving it to me?" he asked innocently.

Sakura leaned in and placed her head on his strong shoulder. He

felt her tremble as he held her. He stroked her back and she shivered more.

"I'll do whatever I have too.

I'm more than a freind Naru-kun, how much more is up to you,

all you have to do is ask." Naruto smiled,

"Thanks Kianna-chan you were right I'll never forget you kawaii."

He thought. "Sakura, how much more do

you like me?" he asked quietly. Sakura closed the distance to his lips;

the kiss she gave him left no doubt

that her desire and love for him was immense.

"Think on that while you're deciding kawaii." She said.The

team trained hard all morning. By lunchtime all three were hot and sweaty.

Naruto said he was going to

swim a little and cool off. Sakura asked if she could join him.

Naruto agreed and the teammates headed

off to the stream. "Uh Sakura I don't have a suit to wear,"

Naruto said nervously. "Well neither do I,"

Sakura said a teasing tone in her voice. When they got to the stream

Sakura started to remove her tunic

, Naruto pretended to be embarrassed. 

"Oh come on Naru-kun, you've seen me in a bikini that's not much

different," Sakura said as she flirted. Naruto removed his shirt

and trousers he was just in his boxers and

trying to look nervous. He felt Sakura wrap her arms around him.

"Have you thought of any ways I can

prove to you I've changed and I really like you?" The young woman asked.

Naruto turned towards her and

saw she was just wearing her sports bra and form fitting shorts she wore

under her tunic. "Yes a few

things are coming to mind," He said as he gave her a wicked look.

Sakura felt herself shiver as he looked

at her. He nipples stiffened and her breathing got more ragged.

She never knew that just a look could

have such an effect on her. Naruto pulled her in tight and pressed his lips to hers.

She melted into him

and opened her mouth for his tongue.

The kiss became every intense as the two explored each other.

Naruto slid his lips down to her neck nipping the sensitive skin causing her to moan.

"I think that's

enough right now. I wouldn't want to ruin your reputation by having you be seen in a

scandalous situation.

Naruto said. Sakura didn't want him to stop but she knew he was looking out for her.

He was once again

protecting her. "Just so you know Naru-kun, I wouldn't have told you to stop,

I'll never tell you to stop. I

want you to love me just like you did Kianna. I don't care when or where,

I will be yours if you want me?" 

She said softly begging him to take her.Naruto kissed her again,

"If you really want me to love you like 

that I will, but be very sure once we do it like that there's no going back." He said.

The couple swam and 

then dressing quickly, returned to the team.

When they got to the clearing where the team was having

lunch. Naruto heard his name being called. Ino was running up with a box in her hand.

"Here Naru-kun,

I knew you wouldn't have a lunch so I made you something."

Ino kissed Naruto and then scampered off to

rejoin her team.

Naruto was eating the lunch Ino had prepared, when he heard another voice calling his

name. "Naru-kun," Hinata called out as she ran up.

I would love to buy you dinner tonight. I'll meet you at

the ramen stand after we finish training alright?"

"Sure Hinata-chan I'll see you then." He said. Hinata

happily kissed him and she too hurried off to the afternoon session with her team.

Sakura fumed as she

watched the other women flirt with Naruto. "Can I take you to dinner tomorrow night?"

Sakura asked

before someone else came along. "Sure Sakura-chan, my calendar is open tomorrow."

He said. Sakura

smiled, she would spy on Naruto and Hinata tonight.

That way she could learn what he likes tonight and

be even better at it the next night. "I'll use every trick I can to win this time."

She said.Sasuke and

Kakashi-sensei noticed the activity around the blonde ninja.

Sasuke sat back and watched the interaction

between Sakura and Naruto. "That girl can be so annoying but she

really seems to like Naruto now.

Maybe she'll back off of me and let me focus on avenging my clan.

I have no room in my life for affection

right now. I do like Sakura but it would be wrong of me to involve her

in my quest to find and kill my

brother Itachi. I hope she and Naruto are happy,

I should let her know I approve."Sakura kept an eye on

Naruto for the rest of the day. He trained hard and actually did very well.

Kakashi-sensei noticed and 

praised him. Sasuke seemed nicer to him also.

"Hey loser what did you do. You've been practicing."

Sasuke said. "Your timing is better and your chakra control is much improved.

What's your secret?"

Naruto just smiled. "Oh Many things about me are changing, you'll see over

the next few weeks what they

really are." Sasuke turned to Sakura, "Ya know he's becoming a real strong ninja.

Whoever lands him

will have a good man and a famous one. I predict he might really be hokage one day.

If you're smart

Sakura, forget me and do your best to catch him before Hinata or Ino beat you to it."

The pink haired nin

looked at Sasuke with a soft and tender expression.

"Thanks Sasuke I'm glad you understand. I loved

Naruto long before I got my crush on you. I let my crush cloud my mind.

You're still very special to me

and a great teammate but I know now I don't love you." she said.

Sasuke gave her a hug and walked

away.Sakura was very sensitive to chakra, she noticed that Naruto's

control was getting much better. She

saw a red glow coming from the young man when

he performed some of the more difficult jutsu's. She

asked him softly what that was; he looked at her with a look she'd

never seen before. His eyes were slitted

and focused. His fangs seemed longer and his features seemed to be

more like an animal. "If you really

want to know the truth, I'll show you tomorrow after we go to dinner."

He said. Sakura nodded she wanted

to know everything that involved Naruto. For some strange reason she was

suddenly consumed with the 

desire to know all she could about her teammate. After the training ended,

Sakura headed home. She

saw Naruto walking ahead of her. Hurrying she caught up with the man. 

"Naru-kun could I talk to you for

a minute." She said shyly. Naruto stopped and turned to her. Taking a

deep breath she looked the man in

the eyes. "I'm very sorry for the way I've been. I have very strong feelings for you.

I want you to know that

I would be honored to go out with you whenever you want. Not just tomorrow."

Naruto smiled and pulled

Sakura hard into him. He kissed her deeply taking her breath away

with both the intensity and 

unexpected move. "Oh my," she said as he released her.

"That was some kiss. Would you mind if I put in

a reservation for more of those." Naruto smiled at his teammate.

"I would love to give you more of these

and not just on the lips either." He said a wicked gleam in his eyes.

The look and the comment made the

young woman's knees weaken. "I'll gladly show you what I've learned,

but be aware the lessons usually

last all night." Sakura nodded her heart racing. "Okay," was all she said.

"Don't forget you said you

wanted to have dinner with me tomorrow.

It'll give you a chance to think about what you really want for

dessert." He said. Sakura sighed she knew already what or rather who she wanted.

And when she was

done she would make sure Naruto knew very well who 

the best woman in the village would be for him.


	4. Dinner with Hinata

Hinata was nervous as she waited for Naruto at the ramen stand.

For once it wasn't because she was

going to see the blonde haired ninja, it was what she hoped

would happen after dinner. She smiled as

she thought back to what Kianna had told her the day before at the pool party.

"Hinata-chan I really

shouldn't tell you but Naru-kun confessed that he has liked

you for a very long time. He told me that he

knew he could always count on you for a happy smile or a kind

word even when all the others were being

mean." She had said. "You know I love him very much but I c

an't be with him, at least right now. If I have

to lose him to someone I would rather it be you." Hinata had told

the blonde snow nin that she was always

welcome and "Who knows what might happen when you visit, you

see Kianna-chan I like you too." Hinata

had answered an enticing grin on her face.

The blonde spiky head of Naruto came into view, Hinata held

her stomach to slow the butterfly's down. "Hi Naru-kun," she called out

waving happily. Naruto waved

back and smiled. Hinata hurried to him and hugged him tightly.

"Easy koneko I'm not going anywhere," 

he said laughing at the strength of her hug. "I'm sorry Naru-kun it's just

that I'm so very glad to see you,"

she said shyly. "Koneko I'm happy to see you too." Hinata looked up

at the taller man, "Naru-kun why do

you call me koneko?" Naruto smiled softly at her.

"I've always thought of that way I guess. All the years

we've been growing up together. You remind me of a

soft little kitten who loves to play. But don't make

her mad because she does have claws." He said chuckling.

Hinata buried her head into his strong chest.

Koneko, she loved that name but only Naruto would ever be allowed

to call her that from now on.The

couple entered the ramen stand and Naruto helped his

princess onto a stool. The owner, Goro smiled at

his best customer and had Ayame, his waitress bring them tea.

After ordering Naruto looked at Hinata with

a piercing gaze. "Naru-kun why are you looking at me like that?"

She asked feeling the butterfly's again.

"I was just thinking how lucky I was to be here with you right now" 

He said softly. Hinata was used to

Naruto always being loud and somewhat harsh in what he said.

Not mean or anything just loud. The

softness and tenderness in his voice made her melt.

They talked quietly as they ate, Naruto asked how

her day had gone and Hinata happily told him.

Naruto told her what his day had been like and even told

her about Ino bringing him a lunch.

"This is nice were chatting like a real couple,"

the princess thought.

Hinata didn't get upset, she knew Sakura and Ino

were interested in the young nin also. She had expected

competition and she believed she was ready for it.

After dinner Naruto suggested they walk for a while.

He gently took her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers.

Hinata was delighted by the display of 

affection. Two others noticed the action also.

Sakura and Ino were watching intently as the couple walked

away. Sakura turned to Ino a look of worry on her face.

"He's not like Sasuke, he cares about people. He

doesn't play with emotions; he says what he means.

I don't know how to act around that. I've been in the

childish game playing mode for so long I don't know

how to have an honest relationship with anyone."

The woman said, fear strong in her voice. Ino eyed her for a minute.

"Well I know that all to well," She

growled. Sakura looked hurt at her friend.

"Ino-chan have I done that to you too?" she whispered. Ino

nodded her eyes downcast. "I know I've done the same to you also.

I'm not mad Sakura-chan but it does

hurt some." Sakura put her arm around her lifelong

freind and pulled her close. "Please... never forget

that no matter what I will always love you and be there for you," she said.

"But right now if we want any

chance with Naru-kun we have to find out what's going on."

Ino nodded in agreement and the pair took

of after their quarry.Naruto and Hinata walked to the main park;

they watched the other couples that were

there. "I wonder if those girls are as happy as I am?" Hinata said.

"I don't know Hinata-chan how happy

are you?" Naruto asked a slight tease in his voice.

Hinata stopped and faced him, all trace of nervousness

gone. She stepped close and pressed her lips to his.

Naruto pulled her gently closer and deepened the

kiss. Their tongues wrestled for control for a

moment before Hinata moaned and surrendered to her ninja.

The pale eyes of the princess were dancing and 

her face was very flushed when the couple stepped

back for air."Wow Kianna was right when she said you were a great kisser,"

Hinata said laying her head

on the man's chest. "What else did that little snow vixen tell you?'

Naruto asked laughing. Hinata looked

up into his eyes, "I think I'd rather show you than tell you." She said enticingly.

"By the way Naru-kun before you ask, I'm not going home tonight.

I'm spending it with you."

The princess said firmly. "Are you

very sure about that? I would never do anything to disgrace the

reputation of the princess of the Hyuga's.

I am not a worthy catch for you, are you absolutely sure?" Naruto asked

concern in his voice. "Yes kawaii

I am, but thank you for being so sweet." She said as she kissed him again.

"And by the way, to me you

are totally worthy."Sakura turned to Ino,

"I never would have imagined that it would be Hinata that would

be asking Naruto to take her to bed. That girls a lot braver than I thought."

The pink haired nin said. "Yeah

I never would have thought she would have the nerve to do that.

I mean I wouldn't think she'd refuse but

I would've thought she'd wait for the man to ask." Ino said in agreement.

The two nin's continued to follow

and watch.Hinata pulled Naruto to a bench the couple

sat down and watched the other couples stroll by.

"Naru-kun wait here I have an idea but I need a few minutes. Is that alright?"

Naruto nodded in confusion

but he laughed when he saw the happiness in the young woman's eyes.

"Sure koneko you go do

whatever you want. I'll wait right here." Hinata kissed him sweetly and scurried off.

Naruto watched the

people and enjoyed the early evening breeze. "Naru-kun?" he heard close by.

Turning he saw Ten-Ten

standing next to the bench. "Hi Ten-Ten what can I do for you?' Naruto asked

somewhat surprised.The 

brown haired nin sat down and looked intently at Naruto. 

She was obviously very nervous, the young

man could never remember seeing his fellow chunin this unsettled before.

"What's wrong?" he asked

getting concerned. "I don't know how to do this so I 'm just going to say it."

Ten-Ten began. "Naru-kun, I

like you very much. I think I like you more than anyone... even Neji." She said quietly. Naruto smiled at

the young woman. "I'm very flattered Ten-Ten, really I am.

But god girl I already have four I'm trying to

figure out. I don't think I could handle another. It's a little overwhelming.

I mean last week no one in the

village cared about me. Now I have Hinata, Sakura, Ino,

Temari and now you all wanting my attentions. It

a bit much for me to handle."The woman looked down sadly.

"I'm sorry Naruto I shouldn't have said

anything." "NO wait Ten-Ten... I'm glad you did. I'm not saying I don't like you.

I'm just asking you to let

me get things more sorted out first. I'm only trying to be fair to everyone.

Besides I hate it when Neji gives

me those big puppy dog eyes like Hinata does.

He likes you a lot and I would never do anything to ruin

your chances at a good marriage with a rich man like that."

Ten-Ten laughed at the description of Neji.

"Yes he does that to me too but what made you think of that?"

she asked. "The fact that Neji is trying to

hide behind a tree over there and staring at me with

those damn puppy eyes right now." Ten-Ten stiffened

, she didn't know that Neji had followed her. "Thank you Naru-kun for not letting

Neji know." She said

softly without turning around. The woman stood to leave,

"You are a true gentleman. If it doesn't work

out with the others, you're always welcome to see me.

I think you could make me forget him, rich or not."

Naruto smiled up at her. "Thanks Ten-Ten... ya know Neji looks just like

Hinata does when she uses

those eyes on me." He said. Suddenly his eyes widened in shock.

Using a mocking tone he said. "Hey

Ten-Ten did you know that Neji looks a lot like Hinata?" The brown haired

nin laughed and walked off.

Hinata returned just as Ten-Ten was leaving. She eyed her cousin's

girlfriend suspiciously. "Cheating on

me already?" she said as she sat down next to Naruto.

"It's not cheating if you know about it." Naruto

teased. Hinata laughed and hugged him.

Naruto looked with curiosity at the package Hinata had returned

with. She smiled shyly, "It's for later," she said blushing. 

The couple continued their walk just enjoying the

closeness. Hinata stepped closer and placed Naruto's arm

across her shoulder. She snuggled in under

his shoulder and placed her head on his chest.

"I could stay here forever," she murmured. "Naru-kun

could we please go home now?" Hinata asked her eyes sparkling.

Naruto nodded and turned towards his

room. Naruto opened the door to his room and was

glad he had cleaned earlier. "I'm sorry it's not much,"

he said nervously. Hinata smiled and pulled him in.

"It's all right kawaii, I don't judge you by your room,

only your actions," she said with a very suggestive tone.

Naruto laughed at the woman. "You know if you

would have flirted with me like this years ago who knows

what would have happened." He said. "I've

never seen you act like this, you're so confident and

not stammering or anything." "I'm sorry about that

before Naru-kun. I've had a huge crush on you for the longest time.

I would just freeze up when I was

around you. I wanted to tell you so many times how I felt but I couldn't.

Then you'd say something to

Sakura-chan or someone else and my insecurities would jump in."

The princess said."I'm very glad you

decided to talk to me, I love your voice. It reminds me of a stream lightly flowing.

It's very relaxing, I get

almost intoxicated listening to you." Naruto said looking deeply into her eyes.

Hinata had to remind

herself to breathe, never had anyone said more romantic or loving words to her.

"I know I'm not as pretty

as Sakura-chan or Ino-chan but I still have very strong feelings for you.

I must admit they're getting 

stronger by the minute." She said. The blonde nin looked sternly at the

Hyuga princess. "Hinata-chan,

please never run yourself down. I think you're very beautiful,

you need apologize to no one. You're easily

as pretty or more so than any other woman in this village."

Hinata lowered her eyes in embarrassment,

"You really think I'm beautiful?" she whispered.

Naruto pulled her into him firmly and kissed her deeply.

As they broke the man whispered into her ear.

"Yes kawaii I think you're very beautiful and I'll challenge

anyone who say's you're not." He kissed her neck and nibbled lightly

sending shivers through her body.

She gently pushed the man away and looked at him with a mischievous smile.

"Give me a minute, it's time

for your surprise." Naruto smiled and released his grip.

He followed her with his eyes as she headed for

the bathroom."Sakura they're going to Naruto's room." Ino said softly.

"Thank you Ino I never would have

guessed," Sakura snapped. "Sorry," Ino huffed. "Well I guess that's it,

unless you want to listen at the

keyhole," The blonde girl said. Sakura ignored her and was looking around the

outside of the building.

"What the hell are you looking for?" Ino said her patience wearing thin.

"I'm looking for a way to get up to

his window you idiot." Sakura growled. "Hey girl I'm no idiot.

I guess I'm just not as obsessed as you are

over Naru-kun." Sakura spun on her friend her eyes flashing.

"I'm not obsessed, I just want to know what's

going on with my teammate." She said flaring.

"Okay... okay... back off. I'm on your side ya know." Ino

said defensively. Sakura spotted a tree that was close to Naruto's room.

"I'll bet we could see from there,

" The pink haired nin said pointing at the tree.

"Again with the tree's? If you remember that didn't work so

well for us last time." Ino said. "Well that means we'll have to be sneakier... right?"

Sakura responded.

Ino rolled her eyes but let Sakura coax her into the tree.

The view was actually good from the branch they

were seated on. They could see Naruto and Hinata kissing.

"I wish I could hear what the fuck Hinata was

saying to him." Sakura snarled. "Well why don't you just ask him to open 

his window for us?" Ino said

disgusted with her friend. Hinata picked up a package and headed to the bathroom.

Naruto turned and

walked to the window. He looked out and then opened it.

Sakura looked at Ino and smiled, "See no

problem," she whispered.Naruto could sense Sakura and Ino outside his window.

He had been tracking

their movements with Kyuubi since the ramen stand.

He smiled to himself as he crossed to the window.

It was a warm night so Hinata shouldn't mind the window

being open for some air. As he turned his

demons hearing heard Sakura whisper "See no problem." Naruto chuckled

to himself as he went back to

the table and sat down.Hinata emerged from the bathroom with a

very lovely yukata on it was pale 

lavender with a floral print. She crossed to Naruto and stood for his approval.

The young man stood and

admired the sight. "I'm speechless koneko, that is absolutely beautiful

and so are you." Hinata grabbed

him and held him tightly. "I'm scared kawaii but it's a good type of fear.

I'm scared that after tonight I

won't want to leave." Naruto gripped her shoulders gently and

looked into her eyes. "No matter what

happens tonight, I want you to know how special you always have

been and will continue to be for me.

I hope we are both mature enough to enjoy each others company

and still be careful as to how our

relationship proceeds. If we end up in a more permanent arrangement

I want both of us to know we didn't

rush. I want to ask you one more time, are you sure you want to stay tonight?"

the man said.Hinata 

nodded her head. "That's one thing I'm absolutely sure about," she said.

Naruto pulled the girl close and

kissed her, he let his hands roam over her silk clad body.

Hinata trembled at his touch. She reached

down and undid the tie on her yukata so Naruto could slide his hands

onto her bare skin. As he touched

her she moaned slightly. The man kissed down her neck nibbling lightly. 

He cupped her breasts in his

hands and gently squeezed them. Hinata shuddered as he did.

Lowering his head he trapped one of her

nipples in his mouth and flicked it with his tongue.

Hinata jumped, as if she had been shocked.Sakura

and Ino watched for the perch in the tree, their own

breathing coming faster and deeper. "Damn it girl I

don't know how much of this I can take," Ino said her voice ragged.

Sakura nodded she too was getting

extremely aroused. Naruto smiled as he heard the girl's comments.

He decided to have some real fun.

He whispered to Hinata that they were being watched and by whom. 

Hinata gave him a sinister look and

whispered back. "Then lets make sure they have something to watch." 

With an evil gleam in her eye,

Hinata slid down and undid the belt on Naruto's trousers.

Sakura and Ino watched in shock as Hinata

knelt in front of Naruto. "Man I never would have thought our sweet little

princess would do that to a guy?"

Ino squeaked. "Well haven't you?" Sakura asked laughing.

"Hell yes I've done that but Hinata-chan come

on I'll bet this was her first kiss too."

"I don't know she looked pretty experienced in the kissing department.

" Sakura said. Naruto soon realized that this was

not Hinata's first time with a man. "Kawaii please if you

don't stop you're going to drive me right over the edge." He gasped.

"Hinata stopped and looked up at the man.

"That's exactly what I want Naru-kun, please I love it this way."

Within minutes Naruto gave

Hinata her prize, The girl stood and hugged him tightly.

"I wonder what our spies thought of that?" She

whispered to Naruto."Holy shit do you see what she's doing to

That girls no virgin." Ino said with

certainty. "It's funny though who was her boyfriend?" she mused.

"Well maybe she got frisky with either

Kiba or Shino on their missions.

You know how cold and lonely some of those are." Sakura said. Both

girls were trembling with excitement as they watched.

Naruto picked his princess up and carried her to the

bed. He gently laid her down and then began kissing her again.

This time he didn't stop as he traced his 

kisses down across her stomach.

He reached her tight soft curls and looked up at her. The glaze in her

eyes told him she didn't want him to stop.

"Oh god he's going to do her now," Ino gasped. "Ino please, I

can see, I don't need a play by play," Sakura snapped.

"Okay sorry it's just I would so love to be Hinata

right now." Ino whispered. "Me too," Sakura said just as softly.

Naruto began kissing and nibbling Hinata's

sensitive places. Her squeals of joy and her seductive movements

made it very clear he was doing just

what she wanted. She was close to reaching her peak and

tried to pull away from his probing tongue. He

gripped her hips and held her firmly in place.

He sped up his actions as her cries of delight got louder.

Hinata exploded in a shattering release.

She was gasping for air as he drained her. He didn't stop until

she was begging him too. He kissed back up to her mouth;

She was gasping for air but still had enough

strength to grab him in a hug of desperation."OH god kawaii never has anyone

brought to the heights you

just have." Hinata purred. "Let me catch my breath and I'll show you some

of my other talents." Naruto

held the woman gently and kissed her lightly letting her calm down.

Sakura and Ino were speechless as

they sat in the tree. "Sakura-chan, I've got to go. If I stay here any longer I'm going

to go knock on that

mans door and beg him to fuck me. I can't take it any longer." Ino said.

Sakura looked at her friend with

tears in her eyes. "That should be me in there right now. He gave me so many

chances and I turned him

down, Now he loves another instead of me. I'm so stupid and god what a bitch I am."

Sakura hissed. 

"Well yes you are but we just ignore it and put up with you anyway." Ino said giggling.

"Thanks a lot friend.

" Sakura said giggling too. The two women looked at each other as memories

of a lost friendship flooded

back. "Ino I'm sorry for ever abandoning you because of Sasuke.

I never stopped loving you and I never

stopped missing you." Ino hugged her friend. "I'll tell you what, come

back to my place and you can show

me how much you missed me." She said with a wink. Sakura smiled

she had hoped Ino would suggest 

that.Naruto heard the girl's conversation in the tree. He listened to them climb

down and leave. He smiled

now he wouldn't have any more distractions as he showed Hinata the kind of

lover he wanted to be.

Hinata also showed her abilities much to Naruto's delight. She made sure he

knew the depth of her

affection for him. In turn Naruto left no doubt in the young woman's mind exactly

how he felt about her. It

was in the early morning hours that He finally let the exhausted girl drift off to sleep.

She was snuggled

close to him a contented smile on her face. Naruto laid for a while just

watching the princess sleep. He

knew it was just one night but he was sure it had changed his life.

And after all wasn't Sakura coming over tonight.


	5. NEJI!

Hinata was awakened by the soft touch of loving kisses.

She squirmed and giggled as Naruto gently 

kissed her neck. "Good morning koneko," The young man said.

"Do we have time to play before we get

up?" the princess purred. "Sure koneko," Naruto said as his hands

began to tease the pretty young 

woman. Naruto hurried to the bridge arriving right on time.

"I hope Hinata-chan got to her assembly point 

all right. I don't want her to get in trouble on my account." He thought.

Sasuke actually gave Naruto a 

curious look as he arrived. Sakura looked closely at her blonde teammate.

"He doesn't look tired at all, I 

wonder how long they made love last night?" she asked herself.

The pink haired nin moved closer to her 

teammate. "Good morning Naru-kun," She said. "Naruto smiled

warmly at the girl. "How are you this fine

morning?" He asked happily. Sakura grinned, "I hope he's going

to have lots of energy tonight. I

guarantee he won't look this energetic tomorrow morning." She silently told herself an evil grin on her face

."You haven't forgotten about our date tonight have you?" Naruto asked. "Oh no Naru-kun, I'm looking

forward to it." The girl said. "I'm hoping to be able to spend most of the evening with you. I've wanted to

go out with you for so long, I just want our time together to be special." Naruto said. Sakura looked at him

with a very seductive look. "I'm all yours tonight until we assemble tomorrow morning, if that's all right with

you." she said. Naruto smiled leaning close he whispered into her ear. "I'll do my best to make this a night

you won't soon forget. No matter how long it takes." He said as he nibbled her ear. Sakura felt her knees 

begin to shake, she wanted him so badly. This was going to be hard, being around him all day. And

knowing what was going to happen tonight. Her time with Ino had helped but she was still highly aroused.

If the chance presented itself, she might get a free sample before dinner.Kakashi-sensei arrived and

announced that they would be training with another team today. Kurenai-Sensei and her team arrived

just as Kakashi was finishing his comments. Hinata looked affectionately at Naruto as she stood with her

team Kiba and Shino looked even more sullen than usual. "Damn it how come we had to do this today. I

wanted Naru-kun all to myself to set the mood for tonight. With Hinata here she'll be trying to get his 

attention too. That little witch had him last night and I didn't interfere... much. The least she can do is let

me have him today." Sakura grumped."We're going to break into teams today for training. Hinata I want

you to team up with Sakura and... Let's see... Naruto." Kurenai-Sensei said. "Shino, Kiba and Sasuke will

be the other team." Kakashi nodded his approval. "The first mission will take all morning. After lunch we

will have some team competition's the silver haired jounin said. Hinata, was delighted to be on the team

with Naruto, Sakura was too. She just didn't like the idea of Naruto's bed partner from the previous night, being around him all day.

Sasuke noticed that Kiba and even Shino were giving Naruto very dark looks. "I wonder what that's all about?" He thought. Sasuke

looked around a saw Hinata giving Naruto a very soft and loving gaze. He smiled the pieces were beginning to come together.

"Good for you Naruto, its about damn time you started to live a little." Sasuke said to himself.The assignments were simple for the

morning. Mostly copying scrolls and preparing for classes. Since they were all chunin now, they had teaching requirements as well as

training and missions. "Naru-kun I still can't walk well you monster?" Hinata whispered just loud enough for Sakura to hear.

"Sorry maybe I should have stopped when you asked me too around midnight instead of three a.m.," he said grinning.

"I told you to ignore what I said, I'm REALLY glad you did. You were fabulous lover. When can we do it again?" Naruto shook his

head slowly. "Girl you're an animal. I'll talk to you at lunch but I'll definitely see you later this week." Hinata giggled and blushed as she

turned back to her scrolls."You know, I'm a good cook Naru-kun, I'd love to make you dinner instead of going out if you'd like?"

Sakura said. "That sounds great Sakura-chan, we can stop at the store on the way to my place tonight after we're finished." Sakura 

smiled and gave Hinata a saucy look. Hinata frowned but didn't seem angry. "You better make sure we have something for breakfast

too." The pink haired nin said suggestively. Hinata turned away so Sakura wouldn't see her giggle. Sakura thought she was

embarrassed by her comment. The truth was Hinata knew she wouldn't be in any shape to cook the next morning.The three nin's

took a break to rest their hands from all of the writing. "Naru-kun would you like some water?" Hinata asked. "Yes koneko I would," he

replied. "She even has a pet name now," Sakura fumed. "Naru-Kun?" Sakura said softly. "May I sit with you please?" Naruto looked

at his teammate she looked sad and he did want today to be nice for her. "Of course Sakura-chan, I always enjoy sitting with you."

He said. "Really?" she asked her mood lifting. "Naruto realized she was feeling a little jealous with Hinata there today. He smiled at

her and pulled her closer to him. "Yes tenshi, I've dreamed of you sitting with me or just acknowledging I even existed for years." He

said. The pink haired nin's eyes sparkled. Naru-kun you called me your tenshi?" she whispered. "I've thought of you as my own

private angel for as long as I can remember. I've loved you since we were in pre-school." The blonde nin said looking down. Sakura

closed her eyes and tried to hold in the shudder that suddenly coursed through her body. She never realized how deeply Naruto

cared for her until this very instant. How could he still love her after all the wicked and mean things she had done to him? She looked

into his beautiful blue eyes; she saw nothing but tenderness in them. She turned away too ashamed to continue looking at him. Hinata 

returned with a flask of water. She saw that Sakura was upset, she sat down and offered her some water. "Sakura-chan would you

like a drink?" Hinata asked sweetly. Sakura shook her head sadly. "Why is Hinata-chan being so nice to me. She knows I'm going

out with Naru-kun tonight yet she isn't jealous... Why?" Sakura silently asked herself.Naruto smiled at the princess he nodded towards

Sakura, Hinata knew what he was suggesting. "Sakura-chan can I talk to you please?" Hinata asked. Sakura looked into the lavender 

eyes of the princess and nodded. "Naru-kun could we have some privacy for a few minutes?" Hinata asked softly. Naruto nodded and

kissed both girls lightly on their foreheads. He stood and walked off."Sakura-chan first please have some water," Hinata insisted.

Sakura took a drink and handed the flask back to Hinata. "You love him don't you?" Hinata asked tenderly. Sakura looked at the 

young woman, "Yes, with all my heart." She whispered. "Well so do I, I've loved him since we started school together. I don't want

you to be without him; all I ask is that I am allowed to love him too. I'm not trying to be jealous or keep you from seeing him; I don't

want to be selfish. Just please don't fight me either, I'll work with you. I'll even share but I'll fight as hard as I can if I think someone

is trying to take him away from me. After last night I'll do ANYTHING to keep him. I'm certain that by tomorrow morning you'll feel the

same way too. There's no reason we both can't get what we want, if we only cooperate." Sakura looked at Hinata a small smile on

her face. "You're not mad that I'm seeing him tonight?" Sakura asked. Hinata smiled back and shook her head. "No Sakura-chan, I'm

not mad. True I wish it were me, I'll feel very empty without him. But I'll share and be the best friend I can be as long as you do the

same. I've always liked you, a lot, and there's no reason we can't both love the same man." Hinata said. "I only ask one thing though."

The princess said firmly. "What's that?" Sakura asked. "Treat him well and love him with all of your heart. Anyone that hurts him will

answer to me." Hinata said. "No Hinata-chan they will answer to us." Sakura said laughing."Hey can I come back I never got my drink

of water?" Naruto said as he walked up. "Yes you can Naru-kun on one condition." Sakura said. "You have to sit between us so we

can both be near you," she said. Naruto looked a little confused but it was certainly all right with him.They finished in time for lunch,

as they walked to the assembly point each girl took one of his hands. As they neared the area Sakura said she was going to go on 

ahead. Hinata waited for her to go and then pulled Naruto to a stop. "I know you're spending the night with her. I'm not upset, just

please can I have a kiss? I promise not too be a jealous bitch as long as I get my fair share. You spoiled me last night; I want you

all the time lover. I'll share, it just makes me want you more." She said. Naruto pulled her close.

and kissed her hard and deep. Hinata clung to him with a desperate strength; she wanted to stay with him more than anything. She

knew it was possible but she would have to earn it. The princess was determined to do just that. Someday she would be his wife.

Kiba and Shino had been curious all morning about Hinata. They noticed her glow as she joined them at the assembly point. When

they asked her she just told them to mind their own business. Kiba suspected that she was with someone but he didn't know whom.

When he saw the look she gave Naruto his blood boiled. "Please tell me she didn't sleep with the knucklehead," he said to himself.

"Anyone but him, why would she let him take her and still turn me down all the time?" Kiba snarled. The more he watched the more

angry he became. Sasuke saw his look and couldn't resist the urge to needle the dog nin."Hinata and Naruto make a cute couple

don't they?" Sasuke said to the two men. Shino nodded, he liked Hinata but he also knew there was no love there. He wanted her

to be happy and if that was with Naruto, well okay." Kiba glared at Sasuke, "I think it's disgusting, that freak and the princess." Sasuke

gave the nin a stern look. "Tread carefully there Kiba, I can understand jealousy but that is my teammate. I owe him my life more

times than I can count. Fuck with him and you have me to deal with me. It's not my fault he's twice the man you are." Kiba was furious

but he also realized he couldn't begin to challenge the Uchiha lord. He dropped his gaze and moved away.Shino and Kiba had

finished the morning assignment early; they had gone to find Hinata. They saw her and Sakura both holding hands with Naruto. Kiba

was beside himself with jealousy; Shino laughed at his friend's discomfort. "Look Kiba if those two like Naruto there's nothing we

can do about it. If we try to interfere, we'll lose both of them. Better to let them find out for themselves and be prepared to help them

when they do." Shino said. Kiba was about to listen to his friend when Naruto kissed Hinata. The intensity of the kiss and Hinata's

blissful reaction sent Kiba's temper into orbit. "Damn him doesn't he know I love her, doesn't she know how I feel. Why are they doing 

this?" he said. "Maybe they're in love," Shino said simply. Kiba stared at his teammate in disbelief. "You can't be serious,

Hinata-chan in love with the freak?" Kiba asked. "Like it or not Kiba she feels something for Naruto that she doesn't for either of us.

If you try and break them up she will only hate you. For once in your life be a man and graciously accept defeat." Shino snapped.

It was hard but the bug nin finally dragged his friend away to a safe distance. Kiba cooled down and they returned to the team area.

Naruto and Hinata arrived moments later happily chatting with each other. Sakura called both over to her, they sat down and the

three friends talked softly amongst themselves. "Naru-kun... Naru-kun?" Ino called out as she ran up. "Hello Ino-chan," Naruto said to

the blonde girl. "I brought you a lunch kawaii," she said sweetly. "Thank you, can you stay for awhile or do you have to get right

back?" Naruto asked. "I can visit for a few minutes," she answered happily. Ino looked at the other two girls nervously, they both

smiled and motioned for her to sit down. "Ino-chan are you free on Friday night?" Naruto asked. The young woman nodded an

excited look in her eyes. Naruto glanced at Hinata and Sakura; they looked at each other and then nodded to Naruto. "Ino-chan 

would you like to go out on Friday, My way of thanking you for fixing me lunches?" he asked. "Oh yes Naru-kun I'd love too," She

said happily. "Great it's a date then." Naruto said smiling. He did want to thank Ino for the kindness she had been showing him

recently. SHE didn't seem to be trying to climb into his bed, at least not yet. In a way that was nice, but in truth he was hoping she

wanted him too. The three women chatted together for awhile; Naruto ate the delicious lunch Ino had prepared. He shared some with

the girls. Kiba got angry all over again as he realized that the three prettiest and most desirable girls in Konoha were all right in front

of him. The trouble was they only had eyes for one man and it wasn't him. "I really hate that freak," Kiba told himself. "First chance I

get I'm going to kick his ass so bad they'll never find all of it to put back together." Sasuke looked with amusement at his friend with 

the ladies. "He's really quite good with them. If I was interested in any of them I'd be jealous as hell." Shino looked on with a mildly

curious expression. " Naruto treat my princess well and I'll be happy, hurt her and I'll side with Kiba," he thought. Ino had to return to

her team. Naruto kissed her tenderly as she left, the flush on her face told everyone how she felt about the young man. 

Kurenai-Sensei and Kakashi-sensei gathered the rest for the team competitions. Kurenai and Kakashi had seen the affection the

girls were showing to Naruto. They decided to leave the teams as they were from the morning, just to see what would happen. "The

afternoon exercise is team stealth and combat." Kurenai announced. "Each team will be given the job of locating the opposing team

using stealth and then eliminating them. Fatal force is not allowed. Kakashi-sensei and I will be the final word on all questions and

award points. The teams were given starting points in secret, the goal was to get from the starting point back to the assembly area 

the quickest but also eliminating as many of the opposing team as possible.Naruto, Sakura and Hinata hurried off to their starting point. "Hinata use your Bayakugan eye for surveillance, Sakura work me up a strategy." Naruto said. The girls went to get started. Naruto sat down and began to meditate. He knew he was going to need Kyuubi for this exercise. He wanted to bring him out but under control. He had been practicing the technique and felt he was ready to use it. As he concentrated, a red glow emerged around him. His power level climbed dramatically. His muscles hardened and his senses tripled in sensitivity. He took on a more animalistic appearance slightly, his fangs lengthened. He was in fact the nine-tailed fox demon; " won't the others be surprised when they realize I'm not the nin they thought I was. Temari was right I need to show them what I'm really capable of." The blonde man thought."Naru-kun, they're coming," Hinata said quietly. Naruto nodded he'd heard them approaching too. Sakura joined her team and made her suggestions about an attack strategy. Sakura was the bait; Naruto and Hinata were the ambush. It didn't take

long for Shino and Kiba to fall into the trap. Hinata spotted Shino first. Gathering her chakra she leapt on the man and dispatched him

very quickly. Shino had been amazed at the boldness and intensity of her attack. Kurenai-Sensei declared Hinata the winner of the

fight and Shino was removed from the exercise. Kiba was delighted when he saw that Naruto was the one facing him. He charged

the blonde man hoping to intimidate him. The dog nin threw a punch but Naruto simply vanished as the punch reached him. Confused

Kiba spun around only to be dropped by a stunning blow from Naruto. Kiba scrambled to his feet confused. He had never seen the

young man ever move so fast or have as much strength as he was displaying. Kiba mounted attack after attack; Naruto easily

dodged them all, smiling as he did. The effect was exactly what he had hoped. Kiba got frustrated and therefore careless. In the end

Kiba stood no chance against the fox-demon, Naruto didn't just beat him. He embarrassed him by making Kiba look like a rookie genin.

Kakashi finally stopped the fight before Kiba was thoroughly humiliated. Sakura faced off against Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto

watched from a concealed spot ready to help if needed. Naruto knew that Sakura could beat Sasuke if she really wanted too.

"Hinata took the opportunity to kiss her lover and tease him. "Woman stop that?" Naruto said with a grin. "I'd love to take you right

now but we still have an exercise to complete." He said, "I just don't want you to stop thinking about me kawaii?" The princess said

sweetly. Naruto looked at her with great deal of love in his eyes. "I could never stop thinking about you koneko." The young nin said

tenderly.Sakura fought well against Sasuke until her foot slipped and she fell. Sasuke had already begun a hard kick towards her; he

couldn't stop it in time. In a flash Naruto was out of his hiding spot and grabbed Sasuke's leg. He flipped the man hard and finished the

match. Turning he checked to make sure his pink haired teammate was uninjured. "Are you alright tenshi?" he asked tenderly. Sakura

nodded and accepted his hand to assist her up. He turned to Sasuke and checked on him too. "Sorry Sasuke I didn't mean to be so 

rough, I was just protecting Sakura-chan." He said. Sasuke nodded, he was glad Naruto had stopped him he never wanted to injure

the girl. The sensei's congratulated the winning team. Kiba could no longer contain his anger. I've had it with you freak boy, you and

me right now right here." He shouted. Both Sasuke and Shino tried to calm him down. "Kiba you can't beat him, he has you totally

outclassed," Sasuke said. Hinata hurried to her teammate she glared at him with raw fury in her eyes. "You idiot what the fuck are 

you doing?" the princess hissed. Kiba stared wide-eyed at his teammate he rarely ever heard her using strong language before.

"What's the matter princess afraid I'll hurt your boyfriend?" Kiba snarled. Hinata laughed. "YOU HURT NARUTO, god Kiba don't make

me laugh. The only thing I'm worried about, is after he kicks your loser ass, we'll get a bigger loser as a replacement." The girl said.

"Thanks a lot Hinata-chan," Kiba said sulking. "I would think you'd have a little more faith in me." Hinata placed a hand on his arm.

"Kiba-san I do have faith in you and in most cases I would bet on you winning. But as you said, I do know Naru-kun very well. You 

can't beat him, accept it. I don't want to see you get hurt, however if you persist on picking this fight I'll back Naruto all the way." She

said. Kiba was uncertain on what to do. He knew if he backed down, he'd look like a coward. Yet he trusted Hinata's opinion, if she

was that confident he would lose he believed her.Naruto didn't want to fight Kiba, he knew he could easily defeat him. "Kiba how about

a contest instead of a fight?" Naruto asked. Hinata and Sakura both smiled, they could see that Naruto was offering Kiba a way to

fulfill his challenge but not get hurt in the process. Kiba nodded, he also realized that Naruto was offering him a respectful way out.

Kurenai and Kakashi conferred for a minute; they turned to the young men and made an offer. "How about a chakra challenge?"

Kakashi said. The men nodded in agreement. Three challenges were laid out. Best two out of three would win. First was tree climbing, 

second was strength and the third was speed. Naruto smiled, those were his three best even with out Kyuubi's assistance. The first

challenge, tree climbing. Kiba ran at the tree and got over half way up before tumbling back to the ground. Naruto walked slowly to

the tree and without pausing he walked slowly and steadily up the tree all the way to the top. He turned and calmly walked back down

again. The girls were clapping wildly as he reached the ground. The rest were stunned, Kakashi-sensei was glad he was wearing his

mask. His shock was as great as anyone else's was.The second challenge was strength. Kiba punched a tree knocking it down. He

then lifted Kakashi over his head with both arms. Naruto motioned the girls over to him; he had Kurenai-Sensei bring him a length of 

rope. He asked Kakashi-sensei to tie the three women together. When that had been done, Naruto grabbed the rope and lifted all

three women over his head with one arm. Even Kurenai was clapping when he put them back on the ground. "Naruto has won there's

no reason to continue," Kurenai-Sensei said.Kiba didn't understand how Naruto had won so easily. He was glad he hadn't fought him

though, his humiliation would have been much worse. Hinata and Sakura were hanging onto Naruto and giggling like a couple of

schoolgirls. Kiba turned and started to walk away. Hinata saw this and hurried to him. She took his arm and led him to a more

secluded spot. "Kiba-san, I'm very proud of you. You did well in the competition." She said. "But Hinata-chan I lost?" He said

embarrassed. His teammate smiled sweetly. "Yes you did but what you did was marvelous. Kiba-san I like you very much. You have

to understand though, that I've loved Naru-kun since we were in first grade. You haven't lost me to him, I was never yours to lose.

You are however a good friend and a fantastic teammate. I wouldn't trade you for anyone." Hinata hugged the man and kissed him

tenderly. Kiba held her for moment longer, "I wouldn't trade you either princess, if it doesn't work out I'll always be here for you." He

said softly. The training for the day was over; Hinata walked with Sakura and Naruto as they headed back to the village. "Would you

like to have dinner with us?" Sakura asked the Hyuga princess. Hinata was shocked. "Oh no Sakura-chan it's your time with Naru-kun

I don't want to interfere." She said. Sakura smiled, "I would enjoy the company and I know Naru-kun would too. I have all night, a few 

hours now with a good friend is not interfering." Hinata nodded happily, the truth was she didn't want to leave Naruto and she really

didn't want to go home and deal with Neji.Sakura was indeed a great cook; the three friends were talking freely after the delicious

dinner. Naruto had bought some cold beer and two bottles of sake at the store. He had offered to clean up since Sakura had cooked.

Hinata and Sakura were quietly talking, the princess had drank just enough to loosen her tongue. She began telling Sakura why she 

didn't really want to return to the mansion. The pink haired nin was shocked by the revelations Hinata told her about Neji. Naruto had

heard too his anger rising as he realized how his princess had been treated. Hinata knew it was time for her leave so the couple

could have some time together. She kissed Naruto and hugged Sakura. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said with a wink to Naruto as she

left.Sakura sat at the table; she was very quiet and deep in thought. Naruto realized she was upset over what Hinata had told her.

Naruto sat next to her and pulled her into a hug, Sakura laid her head on his shoulder. "It's not fair, she should have a fairytale life,

instead she's used and abused. I never liked Neji all that much; I like him far less now." She said trembling.Slowly she calmed down;

Naruto began nibbling on her neck. She threw her head back so he could reach the sensitive skin easier. His kisses made her moan,

her hands began exploring the young mans body. It didn't take long for the young lovers to be naked in the bed. Naruto was teasing 

Sakura intensely; she was moaning and squirming under his expert touch. He stopped and stared at the woman, "are you really sure

you want me to take you completely tonight tenshi?" he asked. "Oh god yes, I want you so badly. Just please be gentle... it's my first

time... with a man. I'm not a complete 'virgin' I've just never... been with a man before."Naruto was surprised but didn't show it. He

smiled and pulled the woman to him. "Why don't I let you guide me?" he said sweetly. "You choose tonight what we do and when, next

time I will." He said. Sakura's heart stopped for a moment, he said there would be a next time. The young woman smiled and rolled

Naruto onto his back. "I love doing this to a woman, I'm sure I'll love doing it to you," she said as she slid down and captured him with

her lips. A deep groan was ripped from the blonde man as the exquisite sensation filled him with pleasure. Sakura showed she indeed

knew how to love someone regardless of what sex he or she was. It only took minutes for her to bring Naruto crashing over the edge,

she happily took the treat he gave her and hummed happily as he calmed down.Naruto flipped her over and began kissing and nibbling

her lower lips, she had been loved this way many times but she soon realized that Naruto had a technique like no other. Her body

screamed for release as he drove her to the edge repeatedly, only to let her fall back before driving into her again. Sakura was crying,

pleading and moaning uncontrollably, she wanted his tongue to finish her so badly. Naruto grabbed her hips and dove deeper into her

steamy depths. Her orgasm exploded inside of her spilling out to Naruto's waiting tongue. He happily lapped up her nectar and then

drained her dry before easing off of her. She was limp and gasping for air, "Oh my god... you're a wicked animal," Sakura said. "I've

never had anyone take me that high before, kawaii... please... take me... as much as you want, anytime you want, anywhere you

want. I'm yours forever and always," she sobbed. "I swear no other man will ever have me, I still want women, but no man other than

you will ever love me again."Naruto held the trembling woman, "Kawaii you shouldn't make a pledge like that until you're going to marry,

things happen and I don't want you hurt." Sakura jumped up and looked at the man. "You're not going to make me leave are you?"

she asked shaking in terror. Naruto smiled and kissed her deeply. "No kawaii but you may meet another man, I wouldn't want to be an

obstacle to your happiness." He said seriously. Sakura shook her head firmly, "Not gonna happen Naru-kun you might as well accept

that I'm yours, Oh by the way so is the princess. I don't care if I'm not first, I just want to be with you always." Sakura said laughing at

Naruto's look of uncertainty. "Please kawaii... lets talk about it later... right now you still have to finish my training... there is still one

way I've never been taken by a man," she said seductively. Naruto smiled and rolled on top of her. He positioned himself and easily

slid into her channel of pleasure. She gasped as the intense sensation of him filling her, drove her senses wild. He began stroking in

and out of her gently as she accustomed herself to him. She locked her heels around him and pulled him deeper, "Harder kawaii... 

please... fuck me harder," she moaned. Naruto sped up in response, she moaned louder and moved her hips in rhythm to his strokes.

The two lovers could feel the fire burning in their belly's Naruto knew they were both close to erupting. He drove into her faster and

deeper, Sakura squealed in pleasure and screamed as her orgasm shattered her insides. Naruto continued until he too burst filling

her completely with his nectar. Sakura clung to him shuddering for half an hour. It took her that long to come down form the intense

release she had just experienced.Naruto held his pink haired lover, as she recovered her senses. "I love you Naru-kun, I was a fool 

to ever deny it. Can you ever forgive me for being such an idiot? Please don't make me leave you ever." Naruto looked at her with

the softest eyes. "Tenshi... I love you too... but you see I have a problem... I love Hinata-chan too. I can't marry the both of you I can't

afford it. The hogage would never allow a man of my lowly station to have more than one wife. And that is if either of you will have me.

I don't know what to do, I can't choose right now." He said sadly. He was ashamed of his weakness, he should be able to choose but

he couldn't. He had loved them both for so long; it had been a dream he never thought he would attain so he indulged his mind. Now

he was faced with a decision, he was unprepared to make. "What can I do tenshi? I can't be cruel to either one of you yet my lack of

willpower is hurting you both?" he said.Sakura smiled and kissed her lover, "Don't worry I'm sure a solution will present itself. After all

once you become hogage, who will care about how many women you have." Sakura teased. Naruto looked hard at her. "Yeah right

another fairytale I've been telling myself," he said. "Well you never thought you would be a lover to both Hinata-chan and I and you are

, so who knows what can really happen?" Just then there was a knock at the door, Naruto grabbed a robe and asked who was there. 

"Naru-kun... please... kawaii... it's me!" Naruto opened the door and let the princess enter. He could see she had been crying, but what

he noticed more was the bruise on the side of her head. "Hinata-chan what happened," he asked his tone menacing. The princess

looked into his fierce blue eyes. Her voice trembled as she said one word. "Neji!"

Share This/Blog ItDownloadEdit DeviationDelete Deviation

Promote this Deviation On deviantART 

Send it in a Note...

On the Web 

Not available for this deviation

To [friends

Message

**The Truth is Known Chapter 5**Hinata was awakened by the soft touch of loving kisses.   
  
She squirmed and giggled as Naruto gently   
  
kissed her neck. "Good morning koneko," The young man said.   
  
"Do we have time to play before we get   
  
up?" the princess purred. "Sure koneko," Naruto said as his hands   
  
began to tease the pretty young   
  
woman.Naruto hurried to the bridge arriving right on time.   
  
"I hope Hinata-chan got to her assembly point   
  
all right. I don't want her to get in trouble on my account." He thought.   
  
Sasuke actually gave Naruto a   
  
curiou

1. Right click & _Copy_ this text: 2. Open 

(and on the "Edit Profile" page, _Paste_ where  
you want to show the art)

3. Then come back to deviantART! 

3


End file.
